This study will evaluate different methods for decreasing the pain and anxiety associated with needle stick procedures. Consenting patients requiring bone marrow aspirate or biopsy or arterial cannulation will be randomly assigned to one of three groups: topical anesthetic cream (EMLATM), cryotherapy (10 minutes of ice application), or placebo cream. Subjects will rate their subjective experiences of pain and anxiety at intervals throughout the procedures. Data will be evaluated with multivariate techniques. Subject accrual began in February 1995; 14 subjects have been enrolled to date. Data collection will continue.